


You Needed Me

by Liamfuckszayn



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Established Daddy Kink, F/M, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Needy!Zayn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Slapping, Smut, Solo! Liam, Solos! Zayn, mean!Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamfuckszayn/pseuds/Liamfuckszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not good at things like this, love, and other abstract, complex commodities of life. Yes, sure, he loves his parents and his siblings and his fans are great, despite how zealous they are. But, after all, he is human, or so he claims as the smoke burns his lungs as he takes another drag of the blunt. And he knows, smoking can kill, he's watched all documentaries back in school but it can very well bring you back to life. And that's all Zayn's wanted lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Needed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a fic where Zayn is reminiscing on what he lost , so I made my own. And it's a Ziam Fic, I promise. 
> 
> ^ All that is true and all but like it's mainly Zayn being so needy for Liam.

It start off like this. 

She's pretty, he knows she is. Everyone knows she is, she a supermodel with endless, somewhat pale legs that never seem to fail her. She's got long, thick blonde hair, with natural brown tints that help bring out her eyes. And they are soft yet bright eyes that alway gleam with affection. She's a good actress, Gigi, that is. And she's an upgrade, not that Perrie was bad, or that bad at least, it's just Gigi knows what to do, that Perrie didn't. Her touches linger longer, her smile look a little more genuine, her personality is more realistic. The only thing wrong is, it seems as though her acting is getting a bit too easy, too natural for his liking. 

She takes an interest in him, somethings Perrie didn't do. She relates to him on a deep, intimate level that makes his skin crawl, and he doesn't understand why. She knows what it's like, to be something you're not; hell, she's living the same life he is. Her dad's Muslium, too. She thrusted into fame as well, and she just wants to be someone, to really be someone.  
So, he gives her credit for that, at the very least. However, with all her kindness and understanding. She's not what Zayn's looking for. 

\---  
And it turns into this.

It's around twelve in the afternoon and Zayn's sitting in a private jet getting ready for some photoshoot, for some Magazine. And if he remembers correctly, he'll be the first male to ever partake as the front cover but he can't be bothered to remember the other details. This is good, he thinks to himself, it'll distract the fans from the mess that is his Twitter , from the ignorant tweets and the shallow remarks. It will also bring focus to his album, and hopefully bring more sales.   
And he's deep in thought, think of whether he's going to eat or light a fag once he gets off this death trap when he feels her hand travel to his leg, rubbing small, smooth circles on his small thigh. He looks up to see Gigi staring at him already, a faint smile on her lips. 

" Are you ok?" She mouths,and he all does is shrug. Which is an accurate response, he doesn't know and he doesn't want to think about feelings and emotions or whatever it is that she's prying to know. 

She sighs, it a soft breathy sign, barely audible, yet nevertheless there and it annoys him. She's got nothing to be upset about, he thinks to himself, she's got nothing to be angry about. 

She removes her hand and pulls out her phone once she's seen the pilot put on the phone lights, indicating it's alright to use your phone. And he mimics her, reaching in his pocket for his iPhone. 

He immediately clicks on the Twitter app and his heartbeat quickens. He sees fans tweeting how he feels about #soloLiam and Liam's possible rise as an RnB artist such as himself. And there is a tightness in his chest, and his eyes are glued to the phone screen because it's been a year more or less and that name, that name does so much to him. And his mind is telling him to do something, to tweet back, to congratulate Liam because Zayn knows he'll smash it. Yet his heart can't take it, he doesn't want to acknowledge the past, he doesn't want to see how happy Liam, and even Niall, Harry, Louis are doing with out him, so he presses the home button twice and swipe up to get off the app. 

And he doesn't know why he does it but he goes on Tumblr and he wishes he didn't. He especially wishes he did type in, 'solo Liam'. He sees Liam, with Juicy J, smiling that stupidly cute smile of his. He's gotten chubbier, and not in a bad way, because Zayn would never admit it but he's always loved Liam's cheeks. And he scrolls down to see fans, many happy for Liam talk about Liam doing features with artists like Rihanna, Frank Ocean and even Drake. And Zayn's sad, because Liam could kill it on his own, he wouldn't need anyone else. And his thumb flick over the screen and he sees a picture he really, really wishes he never saw. It's Liam, he looks so good, too good. He looks so happy, as he stares at Cheryl. His smile is wide and if juxtaposed between the one with Juicy J and now this, Liam's smile is bigger, brighter and it's a smile that Zayn is all to familiar with, because , well, it's his grin. Liam looked at him like that and, now, now he doesn't. 

The pilot comes on the intercom to announce that they will be arriving in less than 20 minutes and it's nice and breezy and they should be landing fairly smooth. And as soon as the pilot goes on the the intercom he's off. And Gigi turns to face him but say nothing just gives a small smile before she's back on her phone again. 

 

Zayn goes back to his phone and stares at the picture. Cheryl's wearing a salmon colored outfit, it compliments her skin color; that's the only positive thing he can think of before he start to internally criticize her. Particularly because , 'she's too old, she's not even looking at him, she's just using him,' Zayn thinks and then, again he wishes he could just stop but he says, " Shes not me," out loud and Gigi turns to look at her boyfriend. 

" Who's not you, babe." She asks, eyes still glued to the phone. 

" Ah-Uh," and he's never been so greatful for his quick thinking skills as he replies," whom ever you're talking to, they aren't me." He says turning off his phone and moving towards her, catching her in a kiss. 

It's soft and needy and he whines too much because she's not giving him what he wants as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth. But, he'll take the distraction.

\---  
And it continues like this.

His photo shoot is done, and it was for Elle magazine. He's walking into his hotel room and he won't see Gigi until tomorrow. Fans are tweeting him, and he smiles because he's happy that they are happy. Yet, his grin vanishes quickly from his face when someone puts a side by side photo of how he's changed through the years and it's a picture with Liam by his side as they are seated on a couch. And yeah, Zayn will admit he's unnecessarily close to Liam on that couch but it was the first stage of his in going crush and he couldn't not touch Liam. And the person has tagged a plethora of people and placed a lot of hashtags and he can't, he just can't help it, so he looks at the comments and...

' Imagine if Zayn got a haircut because he loved Liam's so much and he wanted to be more like LiMA BeAN aND I CanT BrEAthE. #boyfriend haircuts' 

And Zayn laughs,a shaky and nervous laugh because his fans are smarter than they'll ever know. And the account is all about he and Liam so he clicks on it and, " Oh, damn," he says as he reads the explicit 'drabbles' of he and Liam. And in this one Liam is a pompous jock, and Zayn's a nerdy hipster who has caught Liam's eye. They're in the locker room, alone and, " Zayn's taking as much of Liam as he can..." and Zayn's character has Liam a moaning mess and he's spewing incoherent nonsense at him, calling him a cockslut and daddy's little princess. And Zayn didn't realize how accurate those words were, and he misses the days Liam would call him that.

\---  
Their first time was like this.

Well, it wasn't their first time but it was the first time Zayn knew what he was doing. 

It was that concert, the concert back in '13 or'14 where he ate that candy thong off Harry, touching Harry and whispering to Harry and pissing off Liam. But Liam wouldn't say anything about it because two could play at this game and Liam would just ignore Zayn. Zayn noticed how Liam would move away or stare at Harry immensely. And Zayn decided enough was enough, so he got really close to Liam, as the light went low and licked the back of Liam's ear just how Harry liked it, on purpose. 

"Gonna teach me who I belong to... Daddy?" Zayn asked licking the shell of Liam's ear. 

And just like that the lights came back, illuminating the red tint on Liam's cheeks as Zayn walked away. 

When the concert was over, Liam sat on the couch talking to his mother. Informing her that he missed her, and he wish she was here because fast food was starting to get gross. And she chuckled into the phone as she said , ' I love you too, Liam. Behave. And say hi to Zayn and the boys for me.' And he looked around to see Zayn looking at him as Harry was talking to him. 

" Yeah, Ma. Love you, more. Tell dad and the girls, I say, Hi." And with that he hung up. He stood up and informed everyone he was going to the hotel. 

It hadn't even been 20 minutes before Zayn came into the room, panting as if he'd run down the hall into Liam's room, into his bathroom. A white, thin hotel towel hung loose around Liam's waist, showing off his wet abdomen and his happy trail that bisected his v-line. 

" Reckon you'd stay the night with Harry." Liam stated not looking at Zayn, taking the towel off, wiping his damp hair with it. And all Zayn could do was stare, stare at Liam in envy. He was cute with his soft features yet hard jawline, and big bisecps and lean frame. And his cock, it was, so fucking huge, and veiny and perfect with its pink mushroom head and...

" He's not you daddy..." Zayn's never like this, he's really not. He's mature and is grateful for the amount of self control he possesses but he's so, so horny and he wants someone to give it to him. To fuck him into oblivion, to maneuver and man handle his small frame. And Liam's his best friend, other than Louis in the band, so it's not weird, it's ' bros helping bros'. 

And Liam walk past Zayn, ignoring him, and goes to the to table and pours himself a drink, and swirls it around. He's still naked, standing in front of the large window looking over the busy city. And Zayn can't help but stare at his toned, tan legs and his flexed ass cheek, and his smooth back. 

" Leeyum, I-" a strangled whine come out because, he's grade 9 hard and he needs release. 

" Yeah, Zee," Liam responds, so coy, so nonchalantly. He's taking a sip of whatever the brown liquid is and it's burning his throat. I loves this, Liam thinks to himself, every second of it.

" I needed- I need you." And Zayn's so desperate for the attention Liam's not giving him. And he's trying to hold back tears, because maybe if Liam does look at him he'll blow his laid in his pants. 

" Yeah, Zee, I know," he's still looking outside at the moving cars. There's a couple getting into a Taxi and he watches eagerly, as he takes his last gulp, his throat hurting. " Strip for me, Zee." 

And Zayn's not amused because Liam's not even looking at him, his eye focused on whatever is out there. But de does it, and fast until he's got nothing but boxer briefs on and Liam finally turns around. 

" What do you want from me?" Liam asks. 

"Everything." Zayn says and Liam laughs, and Zayn's never been so embarrassed in his life. 

"I'll give you what I can." Liam says, slyly and walk back, further than Zayn to a small black couch. 

"Turn to the side, and take it off, slowly." Liam says as pours another glass. And to add to embarrassment Zayn now feels humiliation. He probably could have done this in the comfort of his own room. Got himself off and it'd be over but not he's got his hand in his pants and a tear on his cheek as he hisses because finally, he had contact, even if it's not the one he wants. And a hand is going to his quiff and he pulls a bit because he doesn't know what to do with himself. All while a naked Liam watches him, completely unhinged.

And Zayn's watching Liam now, as his boxers are on the carpet. And his hands are touching himself, everywhere, anywhere but his prick. He's walking towards Liam, and Liam's all flustered, face red, and Zayn knows he's in control, Zayn has the upper hand now. And now their knees are touching and Liam's looking at Zayn's dick and Zayn's looking at Liam beautiful face. 

" You wanna touch it?" Zayn asks.

"No..." Liam says putting his empty glass down. And Zayn's shocked for a moment before Liam's picking him up. And Zayn's so light, and so lanky and his dick is rubbing on Liam's abdomen. Liam's big hands are squeezing Zayn's small yet firm ass and Zayn's moaning. It's all too much, everything is becoming too much. Liam's kissing Zayn so he'll be quite because his whimpers are loud and echoing through the room. 

And then Liam throws Zayn fast, hard against the queen sized bed, on his back. Zayn moans again because this is what he wants, this is it.

" You fucking little whore." Liam says smiling as he dives in between Zayn's legs. And he lays there for a second or two and watches Zayn's angry cock leak of precum and looks up through his lashes at Zayn who's watching him intensely, and Zayn's whimpering again because Liam's not doing anything but watching him. 

" Flip over," and before Zayn can do so Liam's moving him, and lightly pushing his race down so his ass is up. And his hole is exposed and Liam's finally getting down to business and tracing a finger around it.

"F-Fuck, Leeyum," Zayn mumbles into the pillow as he feels something wet enter him forcefully. It's Liam's tongue fucking into him, and Zayn's happy that there's no foreplay now. 

Liam takes his large, left hand and smacks Zayn's ass so hard, as his tongue goes all the way out to only go back in. And Zayn yelps, and he bites down on the pillow , a low grunt coming from his chest. And Liam hits him again, in the same spot, harder and Zayn's going to fucking cum, and he tells Liam. 

" Daddy's Little Girl," is all Liam says once his tongue is out of Zayn before he flips Zayn again to face him. And Zayn opens his mouth about to complain because he was going to cum, then and there but the tip of Liam's dick is in his mouth. Zayn's about to bring his hand to work on the rest of Liam's enormous dick but Liam grunts and says, " do it with no hands." ( like a true hip hop artist) .  
Liam is literally face-fucking Zayn as saliva and precum are spilling out of his mouth. Zayn gags as Liam tries to go deeper and his breathing is heavy and Liam stops. 

" You're so gorgeous. So good for Daddy." Liam murmurs, dick still in Zayn's mouth. And Zayn looks up watery eyed, for the second time that night. 

"I'm gonna, I'm going to fuck you so well and proper. " Liam says leaving Zayn's mouth. He spreads Zayn's legs before spitting in his hand and rubbing it on his dick. And Zayn realizes this isn't Liam. This isn't that cute little Wolverhampton kid anymore, this is sex God sent to bless him with his magical cock. 

It burns so fucking much, and it's splitting Zayn in two and..

" It's too fucking tight, it's too tight, daddy" Zayn's states and Liam can't tell if Zayn wants him to pull out or stay in, so he gets out slowly, just to have Zayn bring a hand to Liam's chest. Zayn adjusts himself, onto his elbows so he can catch Liam's lips as Liam moves in again. 

"Such a little cockslut, taking all of me in your little ass." Liam says, bring his hand to Zayn's face, and he's not letting Zayn adjust to him. Just fucking the mushroom tip into his hole. Liam's hands make their way to Zayn's neck, squeezing on it as he enters Zayn completely, bottoming out, his balls hitting Zayn's ass. 

The sensation is overwhelming. He feels so full so complete and on top of it all the hand around his neck is keeping him grounded, to let him know this is real. And wraps his hands on Liam's wrist and he pushes himself up, the back of his head moving to touch the head board , and slams down on Liam's cock. And Liam brings his head down to the crook off Zayn's neck and he lets Zayn fuck down on him. 

" You're so- so skilled princess," Liam states because it's true. Who the fuck does this, who is pinned down by the neck and takes control like this. And Liam's so amazed and his dick is throbbing inside Zayn but he's not ready yet, he doesn't want to to be over yet. 

". Daddy, can- could you say it again." Zee moans out and Liam smile onto Zayn's collarbone. Looks like Zayn's gotta praise kink, Liam think to himself. 

" Ah, fuck baby. Work that tight ass on me. " Liam moans, now he's meeting Zayn half way fucking him hard and fast, and it makes a wet slapping noise in the air. The headboard is hitting the wall with them, Liam's grip tighter. Zayn's whimpers louder.

Zayn maybe lanky but he isn't weak. He lets go of Liam's wrist and grabs Liam's face instead and puts it in front of him, to looking into Liam's soft brown eyes as he destroys his ass. And Liam lets go of Zayn's neck for a second and smiles so lovingly at Zayn as sweat shines on his face. Zayn takes the opportunity to reach down and pull Liam out of him. And his so sad at the loss of contact and Liam's giving him a confused look, eye brows raised. Zayn turns over, Liam's cock still in his hand. He's facing the head board, hole stretched as his sinks back onto Liam. And Liam lets out a low grunt when he's all the way in, he loves this position, doggy-style that is. And Zayn takes Liam's left hand from Liam's side and makes him grab his ass and Liam takes the hints and slaps it. 

" So fucking tight, princess" Liam says breathing into Zayn's quiff before taking two fingers and putting it in Zayn's mouth. 

"You've been such a bad boy Zanyie, flirting with Harry like that." Liam says as Zayn chokes on Liam's fingers, his thrust more reckless, to punish Zayn.

And Zayn's moans are so loud and gargled as saliva comes out of his mouth. Liam takes his two fingers out and smears the spit all over Zayn's face as he covers Zayn's mouth. 

" Daddy, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum so hard." Zayn says through Liam's hands, and Liam's other hand slaps Zayn's ass again, the tan skin so, so, so red.

" Do it, love" and Zayn's hand doesn't even reach his prick before he is shaking, muscles flexing, hole clenching, mind blank.

"Not all over the pillow, love." Liam says but it's too late. 

And Zayn's still so high, still in an euphoric state that he doesn't realize he's moving back, fuck Liam cock through his own orgasm.

"Shit baby, just- just like that. Right on my fat cock." Liam whispers and soon he's losing it too and he comes in Zayn, no condom.

And takes Liam out of him, hissing and Liam's not done cumming even though there is some spilling out of his hole, dripping down his left leg. And puts his face in front of Liam's dick, the rest of the cum on his face, because what are best bros for?

\---  
And he wishes it could be like this.

Liam's first album did much better than anticipated. With six nominations and hopefully six wins. He's been on billboards hot100 for 9 weeks, entering his 10th and Zayn's watched from afar all this time. And he's so proud of Liam's accomplishments more than his own. He's so happy that Liam's happy. And he's on stage, singing the duet with Liam , kissing Liam, announcing that they are expecting a baby girl...

Instead it goes like this. 

His chest tightness, deep just like the day he first met Liam, just like that night in the hotel but this time it's Gigi who looks at him worried and not Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, I can't be just me who is ready for Zayn and Liam to release a sex tape, we know it's there.


End file.
